Akuma Hotaru
Tsukino Hotaru is a 14 year old girl. She is the secretary of the Student Council at Noble Academy. Unlike the rest of her teammates, she is not a boarding student and she does not use a Princess Perfume to transform but a different item called the Princess Mirror. She introduces herself as The princess of the glorious full moon. Her keys are Artemis, Exchange Cresent Moon, Miracle Eclipse and Premium Silver. She is the daughter of the Goddess of Death Izanami but she was born in her surrogate mother's womb along with her twin brother Tsukino Aoi. As the Black Lotus Empress she introduces herself as " Daughter of Her Imperial Majesty Izanami, Guardian of Pure Hearted Souls and Empress of the Underworld, Black Lotus." History Birth Hotaru was created in the underworld by Izanami out of the souls with the purest hearts, but to give her daughter a physical form, Izanami created a green pearl which held the unborn Hotaru. Izanami then chose the descendant of Tsukuyomi the Moon God as the vessel for Hotaru to be born from. The pearl was then dropped into her surrogate mother's glass of wine by one of the yokais. Izanami also sent another yokai to watch over, serve and protect Hotaru. Early Life Hotaru was born into a prestigious Tsukino family, they are descended from many Noble houses from the Edo Period. They are also the founders of the Tsukino Ninja Clan. But when she was born she opened her eyes and said " Sup." in a cool fashioned way. But because she is a Demi goddess like her older brother Taka, she possesses great skill and abilities in martial arts and sorcery as well as academics. But because of their differences and interests Hotaru and Taka were abused and locked away in the mansion's attic where they spent most of their time training and studying together they are also able to communicate with their god parents through telepathy and dreams. From a young age, Hotaru shows interest in becoming a Kunoichi; a female ninja. But she is also very passionate about becoming a world class DJ, which her parents whom are political party members, greatly disagree on. When she was 10 soon after her brother graduated from college, the two stood up to their parents that they want to follow their dreams and for that they were thrown out of the house with their belongings and were also disinherited from the family. With her high intelligence, she graduated from school at the age of 13 and her parents sent her to Noble Academy hoping it could atleast teach her how to be the daughter they wanted on the condition that she will be allowed to live at the Yumegahama Temple with her older brother as it is also the Tsukino Ninja Clan Dojo. Becoming Cure Artemis As a shrine girl and in training Kunoichi, she is not allowed to leave the temple's premises but as much as she wants to follow the family traditions and become a Kunoichi she also wants to follow her dream of becoming a world class DJ, so at night she would sneak off to DJ competitions as DJ B/@(< M00n (Black Moon) with her protection mirror in her pocket for luck. One night before she would sneak out of the temple her brother used a sneak attack on her (thinking that she was one of the many robbers who have been trying to steal the treasures kept at the temple), when he realized it was her her began to question and lecture her. But Hotaru snapped back at her brother that he does not understand her dreams at all and runs off to a nearby beach where she begins to cry and takes out her protection mirror and throws it onto a rock, shattering it. Her reason for destroying the mirror is because it was her birthday present from her brother. And shouts out that she hates him. Suddenly Stop and Freeze appear and tried to use her despair to create a Zetsuborg but she had the will power to withstand their attempt. At that moment her brother just caught up to her then he confronted Stop and Freeze, but the two decided to use Hotaru's brother's dream to create a zetsuborg instead. Suddenly the 4 Cures show up and begin to attack the Zetsuborg. Hotaru recounted her thoughts and shouts that she will aim to be the best Kunoichi and DJ she could ever be and that she wants to help others protect their dreams. This causes her mirror shards to transform into her dress up keys, Princess Mirror, Princess tower and Artemis Regalia (Artemis Bow, Crescent Katana, Eclipse Tessens and Silver Sais. She quickly transforms into Cure Artemis and was able to help her brother, who finally tells her that he supports her dreams. In Sweet Revenge, Hotaru and her brother go into their metamorphosis and receive their true god-like forms and took revenge on the parents who never loved them. Appearance Hotaru has yellow sceleras and white irises in her eyes and pale skin. Her hair is silvery white which is often untied and reaches her shoulders. She often is seen wearing a long sleeved white traditional shirt, red hakama and a traditional Japanese geta or her ninja outfit which is a black long sleeved top under a black teal lined vest, a pair of matching trousers, white bandages around her arms, her weaponry belt which includes several throwing knives and stars, smoke bombs, her Tessens (steel fans), her katana and her sais, she also wears a pair of tabi (traditional socks), her DJ outfit consists of a black T-shirt, a pair of ripped jeans, black knee high sneakers and a pair of teal headphones. As Cure Artemis her hair grew longer and styled into a high ponytail with black ombré, her dress is a one shoulder dress, it is held in place with a moon shaped brooch, a slanting half of her dress is white and the other half black. Her skirt reaches the middle of her thigh decorated with black silk ribbons with gold embroidery at the hem and it is nipped with a jeweled belt with the symbol for the princess precure In the middle. In her mode elegant another skirt appeared under her normal skirt but this skirt is floor length and is form fitting, the black ribbon hem was repeated on the second skirt as well, she wears a head peace tiara with a moon shaped charm in the middle. She also wears a pair of white heeled boots. Mode Elegant Cresent Moon In this mode elegant she gains another shoulder strap and silver shoulder tassels, her top is one strap draped over the other covering her torso and this top is also a midriff. Her first skirt turns silver and translucent and the next skirt is white and with a slit that shows a black underskirt with white Cresent moon patterns. Mode Elegant Eclipse In this mode elegant she gains a high black collar and black sleeves that connects to her finger, her top becomes strapless and a slanting half of it is black, she only has one layer of skirt in this mode, her skirt is like her top half clack half white and she gains a black wrap that she wears around her arms. Mode Elegant Silver In this mode elegant her dress becomes a long white ball gown with several layers, the first layer is covered with silver crescents. Her sleeves are short but drape over her shoulders with silver frills on the shoulder areas. She gains a white choker with a single silver crescent in the middle and silver crescent shaped earrings. Her dress has grey bows and ribbons with silver crescents on each bow. And on the bow the bodice is also a silver crescent moon design. Her hair is now covered in silver crescents and by now reaches her feet. Black Lotus Empress Hotaru's true goddess-like form which can only be achieved after her metamorphosis and can only be accessed when she is in full rage mode. In this form her hair grew so long that is practically trailing behind her and gains red streaks in them, her sceleras turn red with throwing star shaped pupils. She wears a black kimono embroidered with red flowers with a red jeweled belt, her kimono has two sets of sleeves one long and flowing but the other which she often wears is just to her elbows making her longer sleeves look like a long wrap. She has a black lotus symbol on her forehead which is framed by an obsidian and garnet head piece tiara and a halo resembling a black lotus hovering above her head. She also gains 3 pairs of red angel wings. Her weapon in this form is the hara kiri spear. In this form she can summon Nightcore, her ypkai servant. Transformation Hotaru shouts "Precure! Princess Engage!" and inserts her dress up key at the top of the Princess Mirror. She looks into the mirror and uses her finger to draw her dress on the touch screen mirror, then her shoes, gloves and headpiece tiara. She twirls a few times holding the mirror in front of her and the mirror floats out of her hands and turns into a full body mirror, she then stops twirling and looks into the mirror. With a snap pf her fingers her gloves appear, then she kicked her heels together causing her shoes to appear then she grabs a crescent charm and puts it on her left shoulder, making her dress appear. she then grabs another crescent and puts it in the middle of her forehead giving her her head piece tiara. Metamorphosis ''' "oh I'll make em understand! Understand the pain they've caused us!" Hotaru went through her metamorphosis in Sweet Revenge, when she met Minami's parents. That somehow triggered hatred and rage she has in her heart towards her human parents. This caused her to go through the first stage of the metamorphosis, her eyes changed color and her birth mark began to glow with a red aura, this gave her intense pain because she is not a goddess yet. Taka tells Hotaru that it is time. Taka walks up onto the highest point of the cruise ship and recited the spell that will take him up to the skies then the clouds began swirling around him and blasted him up into the skies. Hotaru walked onto the water and began to recite a different spell, one that would allow her to take some of her powers from the Underworld. This caused the water around her to turn a reddish black color and it wrapped itself around Hotaru creating a bubble which blasted into the deepest trench in the ocean. They both began meditating in their "cocoons" for several hours, then their wings finally burst out of their backs, but this also caused them to start bleeding excessively from their backs. Their blood formed their kimonos and halo. '''Attacks Artemis Ray (Mode Elegant Artemis) Hotaru activates her mode elegant and summons the Artemis Regalia, she inserts her Artemis key and shouts "Artemis Bow!". '' ''She then draws her bow and shouts "Gleam o lunar arrow! Pretty Cure, Artemis Ray!" She fires her arrow and which turns into a ray of light that impales her opponent. Cresent Moon Light Hotaru summons the Artemis Regalia, she inserts her Crescent Moon Key and shouts "Crescent Katana!" . The regalia turns into the Katana in a case, she pulls it out and puts it between her face, she closes her eyes and shout "Shine in the hands of your samurai o lunar Katana! Pretty Cure, Crescent Moon Light!" she slashes the Katana in the shape of a crescent moon and fires it towards her opponent. Eclipse Shadow(Mode Elegant Eclipse) Silver Slash Huntress' Arrow Millenium Eclipse Lunar Cycle (Mode Elegant Crescent Moon) Silver Bullet Silver Sorceress (Silver Mode Elegant) Artemis Wrath Blinded Genocide Aoi Genocide (parody of Blinded Genocide) Hara Kiri Gates of Hell Karma Strike Master and Servant (duo attack wit her yokai servant) Personality Hotaru is possibly the toughest princess on her team. She is known to be a tomboy and to be very violent when she is angry, such as impaling her opponent during a sword fighting match. She is very hard core and likes stabbing things. But she is also kind and compassionate. Hotaru is also a very spiritual person and is known to meditate for hours. But she also has a soft spot for cute animals such as kittens and baby seals. Skills and abilities Hotaru is a very intelligent person, having an IQ of 190 and did well in school and graduated when she was 13. And her intellect also helped her in mastering her weapons, Katana, Tessens, Sais, Whip, Bow and Arrow, Staff, Ball and Chain, Spear, Twin Daggers and Nunchucks. She is also a very skilled spell caster, able to perform dangerous rituals that would normally kill its executor. Hotaru's Black Lotus form can also help in defeating zetsuborgs but she would rather kill than purify. Relationships ''Haruno Haruka : ''Hotaru is not a big fan of makeup, dresses and flowers like Haruka, but the two girls are very close, Haruka teaches Hotaru how to manage her anger and Hotaru teaches Haruka how to swordfight. But Haruka is unnerved by Hotaru at times such as when Hotaru performs her grotesque black magic rituals and when Hotaru gets angry and threatens to destroy the universe. Hotaru's nickname for Haruka is Hara. ''Kaido Minami : ''Hotaru refers to Minami as Kai, be cause in her opinion that makes Minami sound more manly and awesome. Minami often learns how to make different types of wagashi from Hotaru as well as reading ancient manuscripts. ''Amanogawa Kiara : ''Hotaru and Kiara are quite different and Hotaru often avoids Kiara, possibly because Kiara and her mother, Stella, did nothing to help Hotaru and her brother escape from their abuse and neglect from their human parents. Kiara met Hotaru when they were children friend because of their families' statuses they often visit each other but Hotaru and Taka were never allowed to come out of the attic, they met at night when Kiara was walking outside and saw Hotaru and Taka stealing fruits from the trees in the garden. Kiara told Hotaru's parents whom quickly went upstairs and began beating Hotaru and Taka. Kiara quietly followed them and saw what they were doing but she was too scared to do anything. They eventually made up and became friends. But Hotaru still calls her Kira or Killer. ''Tsukino Taka : ''Taka was Hotaru's only friend growing up. Since they were both demi gods with Taka being the son of the God of creation Izanagi, they got along very well. Taka trains and teaches Hotaru in the small attic that is their room. Taka supports Hotaru's dreams unlike her parents. When they were young he would often shield her from the beatings and find food for her. They now live together at the temple. Although they might have some disagreements on their dreams but they are still as close as can be while trying to balance out the responsibilities of ruling their respective realms. Taka Rules the skies with his distant cousin Raiden the God of lightnin whilst Hotaru rules the Underworld. ''Tsukino Aoi : '' When Hotaru and Raka were being abused in the attic Aoi would sit by and giggle with delight at their cries. Hotaru and Taka both hate Aoi and when he comes to visit them, after much annoying events, Hotaru impales her twin brother through the head killing him. Despite her bitt hatred towards him, Hotaru revived Aoi with her magic and banished him to Pluto. ''Akagi Towa : '' Towa helps Hotaru understand the responsibility of ruling, but Hotaru tells her that being in charge of a small group is easy so as a small kingdom like Hope Kingdom. But ruling an entire Empire is far more difficult than any one could imagine. Towa and Hotaru are in good terms with both of them having royal blood they get along well. Hotaru often takes Towa to the Underworld with her because she needs Towa's experience and skills in ruling despite her 190 IQ. Hotaru's nickname for Towa is Akuma.